one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Santa Claus Vs. Pepsiman
Santa Claus Vs. Pepsiman is Episode 27 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. In it, we see Santa Claus fight Pepsiman, the Pepsi mascot. Description Coca-Cola Vs. Pepsi! Will the Coke loving Santa be able to defeat the mascot of his favorite drink's rival? Or will Pepsiman steal Christmas? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight North Pole Santa Claus had finished a hard day's work and was going to get a bottle of Coke to drink. However, he released his month's supply of Coke had not yet arrived. "I wonder why my Coke hasn't arrived?" Santa thought. All of a sudden, there was a loud explosion outside of Santa's house. He went to check out what had happened and saw the Coke truck carrying his Coke supply in a wreck. "What happened?" Then, out of nowhere, a figure landed in front of Santa. It was Pepsiman. "You looking for something to drink? " he said, "Well, you shouldn't waste your time with that Coke garbage! What you need is this!" He held up a can of Pepsi. "Pepsi! It's the greatest cola around!" Santa was cross. He slapped the Pepsi can out of Pepsiman's hand. "I don't want Pepsi!" He shouted. "I want Coke and that's all I'll ever want!" Pepsiman was infuriated by this. "You have bad taste!" He said, "Let me knock some sense into you!" "You'll pay for what you did to my supply of Coke!" DARE TO BE BAD THIS YEAR? FIGHT! Santa tried punching Pepsiman, who was easily able to dodge all of the attacks by jumping out of the way. Pepsiman then jumped into the air and came down with a kick to Santa's face. He then threw two punches across his face and backflipped a couple of times, kicking Santa with each flip. He then perfomed a roundhouse kick that sent Santa crashing into his house. "Look how sluggish you are!" Pepsiman said. "You'll be in better shape if you switch to Pepsi!" "NEVER!!!" Santa yelled as he burst out of the rubble carrying his sack. Santa slammed his sack on the ground, causing a shockwave that caused Pepsiman to lose his footing. Santa then spun around with his sack out in front of him, hitting Pepsiman consecutively. He then grabbed Pepsiman by the head and threw him up in the air. As Pepsiman came down, Santa whacked him with his sack. The impact sent Pepsiman flying away. Pepsiman landed on his back. As he did, Santa whistled and Rudolph appeared by his side. Santa mounted him and Rudolph galloped towards Pepsiman, who had just gotten up. "Now you'll be the one to be run over by a reindeer!" Santa shouted. Pepsiman didn't dodge. He instead run towards Rudolph. As he got close, he slid right under the deer. He then looked behind him and threw a can of Pepsi at Santa, who got hit by it and fell off Rudolph. As he fell, Pepsiman ran towards Santa and kicked him into the air. Pepsiman jumped up after him. He then punched him downwards into the ground. "Drink Pepsi, and you'll be able to fight as good as me!" Pepsiman said. He was about to drive his foot into Santa, who grabbed his leg before it made contact. "I'm a mighty fine brawler as I am!" Santa yelled. He slammed Pepsiman into the ground a few times before jumping up ino the air with him. Santa then came down with Pepsiman and performed a belly flop on him. "That'll teach you to mess with me and my Coke!" All of a sudden, Pepsiman sprung up, sending Santa into the air. he then prepared to perform a hard punch "All I want for Christmas..." Santa came falling. As he got close to the ground. Pepsiman threw the biggest punch he could. "...IS PEPSI!!!" Santa flew across the North Pole and landed in the Arctic Ocean. He emerged from the surface, but was completely frozen. K.O.! Pepsiman suddenly came up with an idea. "I'll take Santa's place! The deliver Pepsi to the children of the world! Who needs toys anyway!" He walked away laughing. "I'm dreaming of a blue Christmas!" Results THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... PEPSIMAN! (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:Joke One Minute Melees Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees